Question: Omar did 14 fewer squats than Jessica around noon. Omar did 64 squats. How many squats did Jessica do?
Solution: Omar did 64 squats, and Jessica did 14 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $64 + 14$ squats. She did $64 + 14 = 78$ squats.